bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sawatari
is an anime-only character in the Bount Invasion. He is one of the Bounts. Appearance Sawatari resembles a old man, making him distinguishable from others as possibly one of the oldest Bounts. However, this is in fact merely a by-product of his eating habits. In fact, he is far younger than his outward appearance would have one believe. He has been consuming living souls for far longer than any other Bount, causing him to age. He wears a black suit, with a light purple ascot around his neck reminiscent of 18th century gentleness dress style. He also has a walking cane. Personality When fighting, Sawatari seems to think lowly of his opponents, comparing them to mere children, in a similar fashion to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Sawatari is very straightforward about his love of eating souls and freely admits to being power-hungry in this regard. He intends to use his power much the same way the rest of his tribe intends, and wanted to overthrow Kariya as leader of the Bounts. Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are in the anime only and do not constitute canon material. Sawatari was first seen in the Bount Mansion with the other Bount. He spectated the battles that were happening within the mansion, including the fight where Ichigo fought Ryō Utagawa. Sawatari is later seen when he confronts Chad, Noba and Ururu at night in a Karakura Town park. The group is aided by the arrival of 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto who can scarcely believe that the old man is a Bount, until he reveals his Doll. With Noba's ability to sense Bount they easily escape his first attack, as well as get the first glimpse of Sawatari's Doll, Baura. Rangiku attempts to attack it but is caught allowing Baura to attempt to swallow her whole except for the timely intervention of Noba who teleports her out of range at the last minute. Baura resurfaces and Sawatari introduces his doll to the group who are surprised that it can speak on its own. Noba notes that it has already gained its own consciousness, as Sawatari explains the powers that his doll possesses and states they are similar but far superior to Noba's. Rangiku releases her Zanpakutō, but she quickly reformed the ash back into a blade when she sees Baura attempt to swallow it. Sawatari states that Rangiku did the smart thing for if she had not recalled those ashes Baura would have consumed them all and she would have lost her Zanpakutō. Realizing the danger the Bount possesses Rangiku calls in to the S.R.D.I. to freeze all dimensional space for a 360 degree radius around her current location as well as to protect the souls within that area. The group then begin their fight with Sawatari without fear of causing any human danger. The fight proves difficult as the group can do no more then evade Baura as they can't get a direct hit on him with his ability to manipulate space. Eventually they gain headway when Ururu attacks it while Baura attempts to devour Rangiku and Chad, the stunned Baura quickly regains its senses and sinks back into the ground. Thinking they would be safer off ground, the group moves to the nearest rooftop. However, Baura comes through the wall and attacks Chad. Ururu steps in front of him and is swallowed instead. Baura resurfaces and Sawatari explains that Ururu is now in another dimension, and that her entire body will eventually be absorbed. Baura goes after the three again, but this time Rangiku uses Haineko to cut the ground so that Baura misses his target. A giant sign then falls on Sawatari, but he protects himself through Baura. The group hides in a narrow alleyway that Noba tells them is too small for Baura to appear and fit into. Noba comes up with a plan to use his powers to counter Baura's and allow them to free Ururu. Chad decides to be the bait but Rangiku overrules him and plays decoy herself. They carry out the plan and are successful. Chad punches Baura into Noba's powers causing the doll to disappear. Baura and Sawatari eventually return through a red burst of light out of Noba's chest, thus freeing him to continue his assault.Bleach anime; Episode 86 Baura cuts off the group as they try to get away. The injured Noba manages to use his power to transport them elsewhere in the city, away from Baura. They are having a hard time coming up with a strategy against Baura, but decide that they should keep moving. Eventually Baura moves into attack the group from above, but they are already for his attack having come up with a plan, combining Rangiku's Kidō with Noba's spiritual energy, a tactic which allows them to locate Baura before he appears. Chad punches Baura several times, knocking Ururu out of Baura’s mouth. Sawatari decides that this is enough for today and leaves with his doll in a bright flash of light.Bleach anime; Episode 87 Some time later the Bounts invade Soul Society. Sawatari is present when the hired thugs open the gates. Once the Bounts are inside, Kariya assigns each Bount a task. While Yoshi and Mabashi make distractions, Koga and Sawatari are to eliminate the 13 Captains. Sawatari embarks on this task, being trailed by 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. As they each engage in their own battles, Sawatari feels the death of Mabashi from across Seireitei. Sawatari brushes it off and makes the statement that he knows he is being watched, asking the spy to reveal himself. Mayuri then steps forward and informs Sawatari that he tried to copy the Bount by hiding his reiatsu. Sawatari laughs, and tells the Captain that although his reiatsu was masked, there was no way to conceal the Captain's lust for blood. Mayuri then asks Sawatari where Maki Ichinose is, to which Sawatari says he felt Ichinose's reiatsu disappear and thought he was dead. Mayuri says it is a shame, but now he will aim the revenge he wanted on Ichinose towards him instead. Sawatari delightfully tells him to bring it, informing him of his task to kill the 13 Captains.Bleach anime; Episode 100 Sawatari and Mayuri Kurotsuchi face-off, each confident that they can beat the other. Sawatari uses his ability to disappear from sight. Mayuri, having gathered knowledge about this Bount from Rangiku Matsumoto, knows he can only emerge from large flat surfaces, so he finds a high spot. Sawatari then demonstrates what he has gained since coming to the Soul Society, being able to emerge from the air. Mayuri brushes this off, and attempts to cut Baura with his zanpakutō, but the Doll's hard skin makes that impossible. Using this as a surprise, Sawatari's Doll, Baura, rips off Mayuri's arm. Sawatari, feeling the fight has come to a sad and quick finish, insults the captain. However, Mayuri uses his special medicine to regenerate his lost arm. Intrigued, Sawatari insultingly praises the captain, to which Mayuri tells him to shut up. Sawatari begins to use his powers to toy with the captain, but Mayuri uses his hidden Kusarigama to hook the side of Baura and draws Sawatari in close, stabbing him in the arm. Baura manages to shake Mayuri off and Sawatari prepares to go on the offensive once more. However, Sawatari realizes that his arm has been paralyzed, and Mayuri attacks him, knocking him off Baura. As Sawatar is pinned to the ground, Baura attempts to help, but Mayuri threatens Baura to stay where he is. Mayuri again pierces Sawatari's arm and laughs at the fallen Bount. Sawatari, still having a few cards to play, orders Baura to release a large amount of dirt and sand. This knocks Mayuri off guard, allowing Sawatari to get back on top of Baura and retreat so that he can heal. While in his subspace, Sawatari realizes his arm his not healing. Feeling he has been crippled, Sawatari begins to think that he has lost. This angers him, and he refuses to accept defeat by the first captain he has come across. Having gotten far away, Sawatari feels that it is safe to resurface and regain his strength. Suddenly Mayuri emerges from behind him, prompting an astonished Sawatari asks how he was able to intercept his movements. Mayuri reveals he can track Sawatari via a small device he created, explaining that he had created this device after getting information from Rangiku, whom he fought in the Human World. Sawatari then realizes Mayuri had been tracking him from the beginning and Mayuri sadistically asks him if he really thought the two had met by accident. With his arm still paralyzed, Sawatari orders Baura to attack with everything he has got left. Baura then begins to expel different Kidō blasts it had consumed from earlier battles. Mayuri dodges most of them, but Baura's speed catches him off-guard and once again he loses his left arm. Mayuri, having no more medicine, releases his Bankai in retaliation. Across the Seireitei many others sense this battle. As Mayuri's Bankai emits its poison fog, Sawatari decides to give all of his Reiryoku to Baura. Baura begins to grow larger in size and tries to devour Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. Mayuri releases his Bankai's hidden spikes which sends Baura falling back. Mayuri hurls his Bankai across the field, crashing into Baura and Sawatari. Sawatari, having exhausted all of his Reiatsu, begins to die from the poison. Realizing the end is near, Sawatari begs Mayuri for the antidote, but Mayuri laughs mockingly at the Bount's predicament. Sawatari pleads desperately, as his body turns to dust.Bleach anime; Episode 101 Powers & Abilities Soul Absorption: Bounts normally try to absorb the Human's soul after the person dies and is trying to pass on. But they are also capable of taking the souls of those who are living, to do so kills the Human. *'Immortality': By absorbing Human souls, a Bount has the capability to live forever. When they absorb Human souls, they gain eternal life. *'Empowerment': By taking the souls of living Humans, Bounts gain unique abilities. Doll is Sawatari's doll. Baura is a giant brown whale-like creature made up of hardened rock-like scales, which Sawatari sits on top of in something reminiscent of a chair. Baura's entire body is commonly underground out of sight.Bleach anime; Episode 86 *'Protective Sheath': Baura's upper hide is comprised of a rock-like substance that cannot be cut by bladed weapons. It is also capable of partially or completely covering Sawatari to protect him from any harm. This is commonly done when Baura is moving through solid object or when they are being attacked.Bleach anime; Episode 86 *'Spatial Manipulation': By generating a special dimensional space, Baura can swim and move freely through that space. Being a fish-like entity, Baura travels by "swimming" through solid objects by means of phasing through a different dimension that only he can access. Sawatari commonly gets Baura's attention by tapping him with his cane. Baura's shadow can be seen fully while he is underground swimming.Bleach anime; Episode 86 To emerge, however, the exit point must be large enough to accommodate him.Bleach anime; Episode 87 While in Soul Society, his power is enhanced, which allows him to move through his dimension in midair without the need of a flat surface.Bleach anime; Episode 101 *'Reiatsu Sonar': While in this dimensional space, Baura uses something akin to sonar to determine where his prey is. It allows him to feel a strange reiatsu vibration on the ground.Bleach anime; Episode 86 *'Inner Dimension': Baura can swallow opponents whole; its stomach is a link to another dimension. Anything caught inside is eventually dissolved, leaving the soul for Sawatari to absorb. Anything consumed in this manner would never return.Bleach anime; Episode 86 In turn, Baura has the ability to expel all the contents it has consumed out of its mouth from dirt and debris to energy attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 101 *'Reiatsu Stealth': While in his dimension, Baura's Spiritual Pressure is effectively concealed until he chooses to resurface. However, only Noba and Mayuri Kurotsuchi able to track his movements, through his ability to manipulate space and Mayuri's tracking device respectively.Bleach anime; Episode 86 & 101 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Bount Category:Male